


In 100 Words: PB100 & Profound Bots Drabbles

by Looks_Clear (chrysalisdreams)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, PBbotprompts, Profoundbots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysalisdreams/pseuds/Looks_Clear
Summary: 100 word scribbles based on prompts from Profound Bond. Tags for each drabble will be in their respective chapter titles, and the chapters will be ordered newest to oldest, so that the updates are always in front as chapter 1.May 2019 - current.





	1. Angst drabble: Champion #human Cas #fallen Cas #laundromat scene

Prompt: ~~Champion~~

Castiel has to focus on something he can act upon. The only thing in front of him is getting his clothes clean of the blood,

_don't think about lost grace_

so he strips down in an empty laundromat, stuffing clothes into a washer. Hasn't he watched Dean

_Dean will be waiting for him meeting at the bunker he'll help he'll explain how to be_

do laundry?

_soap next oh but thirst! this is thirst, and -- hunger_

He takes

_steals!_

someone's clothes from a dryer, warm, slightly damp still. The label says Champion Sportswear.

_Don't think about_

_defeat_

_losing_

_loss_

_shame_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was Competition, not Champion. D:


	2. Gen PB100: Pride #anime hs au WIP

Prompt: Pride

 

Gilda’s fleet flight through the park leads them toward the loud rock music. Dean and Charlie catch up as the fairy dashes into the Pride crowd, but the guitarist finishes the final riff and a confetti cannon fills the air with rainbow sparkles, stopping Gilda short. Groaning dismay, she crouches and begins counting as fast as she can.

There are witnesses, so Dean doesn’t tackled Gilda or throw the iron chain around her as planned. Breathless, eyes bright, Charlie plants her hands on the fairy’s shoulders. “We’re not going to hurt you! We just need you to reverse the spell!”


	3. A/F PB100: Photograph #nightmare #established destiel

Prompt: Photograph

Memories slideshow by like photographs of a crime scene, like landscape through the big windows of a car speeding down a highway, the same scene over and over until he thinks it will burn out his eyes. That relief never comes.

A touch on his shoulder. He turns, already fighting--

No more there than a lake reflecting blue sky, as calm as a photograph.

He wakes, feeling rested. The watch he always wears says it's just before six. Sizzling bacon whispers from the kitchen, fresh coffee scents the air, and the other side of his double bed is still warm.


	4. Angst PB100: Hunger #S14 #pearl AU

PB100 Prompt: Hunger

Since John's disappearance, Dean's luck has soured. Baby's too hot to sleep in on this hunt, especially since the monster is only out during the short summer night. But the multiplex is showing a three hour chick flick that Dean figures he can sleep through. Air conditioning, and popcorn refills.

He wakes up briefly, in time to see "draw me like your French girls," before he knocks out again. After, he salvages a popcorn bucket left behind on a seat.

His heart's desire is a double bacon cheeseburger, a slice of pie, and a beer. Popcorn is all he's got.


	5. AngstyFluff: PB100 Glass+Bots drowning sorrows/Dean's win/possessed Sam

 

  * Dean is drowning his sorrows
  * Cas is Dean's win
  * Sam _might_ be possessed



PB100 Prompt: Glass

 

In spite of just having returned to the bunker, Sam is out for a run, like a man possessed. They have Cas back. 

Cas feels like an uncrystallized jumble of molecules, passing for solid matter.

The hot sorrow that Dean felt is being drowned in his angel’s eyes. Dean thinks his feelings are transparent, as Castiel rattles on about glass: how the atomic bonds constrain motion over time, as thermal energy is lost. 

“So basically,” he says, a flirtation, “it’s settled and stable enough to hold a beer.” He lifts his bottle in salute.

“It moves,” Cas says, “very slowly.”


	6. Angst drabble: Champion #human Cas #fallen Cas #laundromat scene

  * Dean is having a nightmare
  * Cas is lost in purgatory
  * Sam is on the demon blood again.



 

Dean is loud.

In the throes of nightmare, he calls out, but Cas is right beside him. Castiel wriggles closer, lays his head against Dean’s bare shoulder. Eyes closing, he goes in to find Dean.

It’s Purgatory. Sam is there, warped with addiction. Cas sees another version of himself, beaten and dirty and lost. Dean is fighting, always fighting.

Cas puts a hand on Dean’s shoulder, where a scar used to be, and Dean sees. “Beloved,” he says, and turns Dean toward a lake, where a folding chair sits at the edge of a dock. “Over here’s a better dream.”


	7. Angst: #mcd #it's a terrible life #brainwashing #bruises

 

  * Dean feels pretty
  * Cas is performing admirably
  * Sam has genital herpes



 

After work, Sam Wesson picks up his prescription for just one more thing about his life that feels wrong. He’s stopped questioning. Crossing the street, he sees Dean Smith admiring himself in a car window. Sam walks right past him.

Dean savors the bruises under his clothes. When he’s alone, he’ll look at them again, remembering his encounter. In the reflection of his Prius window, he locks eyes with Castiel. “What are you--” The blade pierces him before Dean can turn.

Castiel reports back to heaven. “The loose end is cut.” Emotion flares, dissipates. 

A twitch pulls at his lip.


	8. Fluff: Ocean #water metaphors #love realization

PB100: Ocean

Lakes, Dean knows. He’ll dive in a lake without hesitation, familiar with those deep shadows. He’s made motions at fishing. Rivers, ponds -- they’re just variations on the rain puddles he splashed in as a kid.

But this, that deep, clear blue… is an ocean. An ocean where storms toss the waves. Deeper than any water he’s ever dipped toes in.

It’s… huge. He doesn’t know what to do with it. Falling in love with Cas, Dean could drown.

The thing Dean doesn’t realize is that when he finally jumps in, he’ll discover how easy it is to float in saltwater.


End file.
